


[Meulin x reader] Peppermint winter

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	[Meulin x reader] Peppermint winter

The whole house was quiet besides the soft snoring of Meulin. The small cat like troll had fallen asleep on your lap once more.

Gazing down you gently pushed away a strand of hair from her face. Your heart skipped of moment, she was beautiful. Carefully you ran your figures through her hair. 

Meulin was always so sweet and positive. She was everything you could have wanted, but better. There was something about her that made your heart beat faster and a small blush creep to your cheeks.

There was a soft yawn as she shifted in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and met yours, making her smile. Sitting up she stretched and looked out the window and her eyes widened.

"(Name)! (Name)! Look outside!"

Tilting your head you wondered what she could be so excited about. Looking to your side you looked out the window. Outside was a white wonderland. Everything was covered in the cold, fluffy ice. Little flakes fell before the window and onto your little porch along with various other places. A huge grin spread across your face as you turned to Meulin.

"What are you waiting for, lets go!"

As if on cue she shot straight up and headed towards the door, that is before you stopped her. She gave you a absolutely adorable head tilt. 

Blushing slightly you looked over to the small hope chest at the side of the room.

"If you don't wear your snow gear your going to become troll pop!"

A small giggle came from Meulin as she went over to the hope chest and rummaged out the snow gear and grabbing yours as she went. 

As she was pulling out everything you snuck into the kitchen having wonderful idea for a treat. 

"Uuuhhhh, are you sure I need all of this...?" Meulin said muffled as she walked over to you.

Walking out into the living you you could have sworn you died from laughter. There stood the cat like troll looking like a massive puffball.

After laughing for few minutes you walked to the troll and took off a few layers so she wouldn't die from a heat stroke in the middle of winter. She gave you a grin in thanks and waited by the door for you.

Once you got your own snow gear on you went to where Meulin was. Her hand was on the door knob, eagerly waiting for you. Not even a moment after you gave nod she flung the door open and ran outside, that was before she slipped and fell into a snow pile.

Quickly following after you jumped into the pile like a mountain of raked leaves. 

 

Landing right next to muelin you noticed practically all the snow sticking to her cloths and hair like a walking kitty snow man. You both busted into laughter and ran out into the open field by the house.

The first thing you both suggested was to build a snow kitty, or at least one made from pure snow and not made from your troll friend.

You rolled out the bottom and Meulin rolled out the head and gathered a few things for the face and ears.

Meeting back up, you both combined the head and the body to create the base for your snow kitty. 

 

Both of us put on the face and the last thing was the ears. Thats when it it you. reaching into your pocket you took out to candy canes and stuck them in until they were two pepper mint stripped kitty ears.

"Oh, its so cute~!"

As she was gawking at the snow kitty you found it as the perfect time to start the snow ball fight. Quickly you molded the snow into a ball before she could notice. 

 

Going around your perfect snow kitty you shot the first snowball, throwing Meulin totally off guard.

It had taken her a few minuets to realize what was going on until she started fighting back. A few snowballs hit your face and others on your arms a knees. as for you, most of your shots were missing besides a head shot or so.

You took cover behind the snow kitty and sneezed, feeling the cold of the snow starting to get to you. Just as you were looking up a facefull of cold snow hit the dead center of your face. 

The first thought that popped into your mind was to start throwing rapidly in a blind dash and see if you could hit her.

Bad idea.

In your attempt to do so you manged to trip and fall face first into the snow. Meulin giggled and helped you up. She dusted some of the snow off before and a cat like mew escaped her lips.

"I have a great idea!"

Looking up at her you tilted your head wondering what this 'great idea' could be.

The troll took your hand and found a nice open spot and beamed happily.

"Lets make an igloo!"

"Meulin, that would take hours, and if anything it probably be tiny..."

She frowned slightly before grinning once more. You felt a sharp tug on your wrist once more as she pulled you to a normal pine tree.

The base of the tree had snow sliding downwards making it almost like a vortex and the lowest branches were just touching the ground almost making a shelter.

"We can dig out some of the snow around the tree and make a....whatever you wanna call it!"

Laughing you got under the branches and started digging snow out already.

"I'll take that as a yes~!"

After a few minuets of both you and muelin digging you two had now formed the perfect easy made shelter. Both of you were now resting up against the base of the tree and looking out at the snow covered hills.

Hearing the troll sneeze once more you made the decisions to go inside and get few blankets and your special treat she had yet to know about. 

The perfect treat?

Hot cocoa of course! Not just any hot cocoa though. No, this was your special kind. The cups were always chilled in the freezer and the brim was coated in cocoa powder. The powder was made from scratch and had small pieces of chocolate and marshmallows to melt in as you drank. To top it all off you added whip cream with cinnamon sprinkled. There was one last thing though. It was a candy cane the peeked right out of the delicious treat signifying that it was made by the one and only you.

Meulins face lit up as she saw the cocoa. "Ohmygodnessyoumadeyourcocoa!"

A large smile came to your cheeks as you saw how excited your flush crush was.

~~~

The next hour you and muelin had spent cuddling under the blanket and enjoying your treat. By the time you had both finish you could feel your cheeks were hot with what you could have imagined was a blush. The troll caught your blush and tilted her head

"(name)? Are you ok?"

You froze right in your place. It was now or nothing.

Closing your eyes you collected yourself before looking back at her. 

"Meulin.....I have had the biggest flush crush on you......Sorry I haven't said anything."

Silents filled the little igloo until you felt arms wrap around you.

"Really! Im flushed for you to!"

Your eyes widened. She felt the same? The hug was returned by both of you, both blushing quiet a bit. The troll curled up onto your lap and closed her eyes, gently falling alseep. 

Grinning you kissed her cheek and wrapped her up in the blanket. 

As time past you had gotten even colder, even though you didn't quiet want to go back yet you knew at some point you would have to. With one heave you picked up meulin bridal style and headed inside.

Getting back inside you took off your snow gear and retired into your pajama. You lit small fire in the fire place and placed muelin infront so she could warm up. The trolls eyes opened and a smirked formed on her lips. Before you could fully set her down she wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you into a sweet kiss.

"Flushed for you~"

You blushed and laughed "I love you to."


End file.
